cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
1985 Piston Cup Season
The 1985 Piston Cup Season was a Piston Cup Season and is best known for the Rustbelt 400 in which Simon Johnson takes a terrible crash in which involves him and Camil Brightpearl. Races # COA 2319 200 at Green Road Speedway # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville # Sputter Stop 120 at Los Angeles # Dirty 300 at Dirtland Speedway # Florida 500 at Florida # Texas 450 at Texas # Olympus 500 at Olympus # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway # Samoville 500 at Samoville # Georgia 350 at Georgia # Virginia 500 at Virginia Speedway # Talladega 500 at Alabama Speedway # Lightyear 400 at Heartland # Los Angeles 500 at LA # No Grime 500 at No Grime Raceway # DataShift 400 at DataShift Raceway # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt # Grandol Oil 400 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway # Pennsylvania 400 at Pocono # Loudon 300 at Loudon # Glen 200 at The Glen # Beachside 500 at Beachside # Southern 250 at Darlington # Road America 200 at Road America # Chicago 400 at Chicagoland # Corrosion Seal 350 at Alabama Speedway # Florida 400 at Florida # JLP 500 at Georgia # Atlanta 400 at Atlanta # Phoenix 500 at Phoenix # Smell Swell 400 at Las Vegas # Tank Coat 400 at Kansas # Rap Aid 350 at Rustbelt # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South # Charlotte 400 at Charlotte Racers Smell Swell 01 - Sammy Smelter Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr. Tow Cap 4 - David Palmer Bird Legend Racing 16 - Camil Brightpearl (Rookie) Tide 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler (father of Aiken) Ulysses Mining Co./Carman's Bar and Grill 31 - Alex Quint Mood Springs 33 - Larry Martinez Shifty Drug 35 - Harold Axel Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller View Zeen 39 - Bill "Raleigh" Shields Pepsi Cola 40 - Brian Johnson Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Joe Carbureski Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Simon Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Charles Johnson Corrosion Seal 57 - Ivan Yoder Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Devon Bradford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar (brother of Ron) Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson (Rookie) Retread 79 - Joseph Brakes (Rookie) Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Re-Volting 84 - Donnie Apex HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn (Rookie) Spare Mint 93 - Pete Carlinton Rap Aid 94 - Don Chapcar Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Jonathan Melter Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Robbie Racingtire Категория:1985 Piston Cup Категория:Piston Cup Media Категория:Media Категория:Piston Cup Категория:PistonCup